guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Miss Sarah Lauren/Archive 1
Hello Hello, do stop with what you're doing for a while. When creating subpages for your characters you create them in your userspace, User:Miss Sarah Lauren, for example: User:Miss Sarah Lauren/Angelica Sarah. Instead of doing User:Angelica Sarah as that might be another registered user and doesn't belong to your userspace. Don't worry about those you've created now though, as they can be moved to their correct place and the remains deleted by some admin. [[User:Kurtan|'Kur'tan]] 17:54, 27 January 2010 (UTC) :I've moved all the pages, and fixed your links. —Dr Ishmael 18:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I was about to do it then I forgot about it.. also I want be able to suppress redirects. Make Wikia give it to autoconfirmed users or something. :o [[User:Kurtan|'Kur'tan]] 18:45, 27 January 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help, how do I get the background the same colour as the character im in? As in rangerstab is green, so I want the background green too.. I dont want to copy everything blind I want to understand aswell. Miss Sarah Lauren 14:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :At the top of the coloured section of the page: , e.g. :At the bottom of the coloured section, stick in . :If you've any other questions, we won't bite :) A F K When 15:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I think I made a mistake somewhere, but I dont know how to fix it. All the tabs are the right colour except monk and warrior. I managed to get the right symbols but I have no idea how to change the tab colour. Could you tell me how to do that? Miss Sarah Lauren 15:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Editing tip: indent your comments on talk pages with colons, so that it's easy to see which comment you're replying to. Also, there's no need to leave blank lines between your comment and your signature. :The problem is that you've got an extra table cell in there. The cell that has the Sarah Fierceheart link has E-color for the background, then Holy Goddess Sarah has W-color, then the last (extra) cell has Mo-color. You need to shift the W/Mo colors up one cell, then remove the extra one. —Dr Ishmael 15:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) how do I make colon? Sorry for being so newby-like but I really want to understand what im doing Miss Sarah Lauren 15:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :You... type a colon? o_O This : —Dr Ishmael 16:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You could always just copy / paste it. A F K When 16:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::lets see if it works, oh and another thing I dont seem to manage to change the colours of the tabs:( I looked for it but I couldnt find it because I didnt know where to look.. Miss Sarah Lauren 16:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: nevermind found the solution to that, have a new problem now I wanted to make my eles personal page the same colour as her tab as result all the outside line of my chacters are that colour now.. How do I fix that?Miss Sarah Lauren 16:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::First off, I'll make a suggestion, if I may. :::::Make the Template "Miss Sarah Lauren/navbar" or something, so you don't have so much coding all over the place :::::It'll make things simpler. I hit the "Edit" button and felt depressed :/ A F K When 17:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Will do straight away! Miss Sarah Lauren 17:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::One more thing: PLEASE use the "Preview" button to see your changes without saving the page! It helps you edit quicker, and it prevents spamming of . —Dr Ishmael 20:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I try to.. but im trying to get it like I want.. and it doesnt really go like it, and im going like %*$)%*%#(@ right now Miss Sarah Lauren 20:16, January 28, 2010 (UTC) User Page icon Hi. Sorry for putting even more on your plate, but generally signature icons are unique symbols used to provide a sense of identity. The user in question happens to be no longer active on GuildWiki, and it's not "a rule" or anything, but I just thought I'd let you know. A F K When 15:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I still plan on changing this, looking for an icon right now really.. but its pretty hard doing that while your with one arm in a sling/mitella... Miss Sarah Lauren 15:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :lets see if it works, oh and another thing I dont seem to manage to change the colours of the tabs:( I looked for it but I couldnt find it because I didnt know where to look.. Miss Sarah Lauren 16:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :oops wrong section..>< So... how's you? A F K When 14:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fine :D and you, did you celebrate canthan new year? Like you can see I made a lot of progess. I wonder though if I should react here on you or on your own page? You are my guardian around here so I dont make any silly mistakes, hehe ^.^ Miss Sarah Lauren 18:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::=) ::I celebrated by afking (check my username!) and collecting stuff in the finale. ::So you have, good job! ::That varies from wiki to wiki. Here at GuildWiki we do it the way you do :D A F K When 15:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, we prefer keeping conversations together, otherwise it can get really confusing. —Dr Ishmael 15:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright^.^ I collected a lot of stuff too and im learning more and more how to make the perfect page:) I also added 2 celestial animals from celestial summoning stone:D Monkey and Sheep, ehm anyway.. I saw at your page AFK that you changed the colours of the titlebars. How did you do that? I made my titleprogressbars slightly different then you. You did: |title bar name |progress |colour bar I used can I still change the colour of the tabs that way? Miss Sarah Lauren 18:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes and no? :The way to go is, go to the page of the Template in question, copy the code, then just switch the colour before hitting the shiney save button. :I realize it's not what you wanted, but short of editing the template yourself, it's sort of the only option I'm afraid. A F K When 22:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I nearly forgot. :You could always makes new templates, so that updating your titles is a little more smooth a process. A F K When 23:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::But wont I change it for everybody then? Because I dont wanna do that D: Miss Sarah Lauren 06:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::The existing templates allow you to change the color using a parameter, like this: :::The new templates you created are unnecessary, since the only thing you changed was to replace the parameterization with a static color, so I'm going to delete them now. —Dr Ishmael 14:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wut the... they didn't let you change colour last night when I glanced at them ::::Well, problem solved, I guess. A F K When 15:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::thats alright I tried to change them.. but.. yea I changed the colour for everyone so I was like nooooooo. Then I made new templates.. what AFK told me to do! (meany!) and yea.. well this works aswell and its less work:D Thank!Miss Sarah Lauren 16:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's okay, that's what we admins are here for. At least you only did it for 8 of the TitleBar templates and not all 34 of them. :P —Dr Ishmael 16:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I wouldnt know what to do without you guys, hehe. Changing all the colours on the right way now ^.^ Miss Sarah Lauren 17:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, I'm not sure where you got &diff=1533823&oldid=1533821}} those parameters from, but the only parameters that accepts (besides the title names) are "bg" and "width". —Dr Ishmael 19:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Meh.. yea I know, was trying something but it didnt work. Trying something else now. Want to change the colours of my titleprogessbars there aswell, except those are like {{AccountTitleBars... So.. yea.. But i found out that if I dont try I never get an answer on how to do it xD everything I did untill now was trying things out and see what the result was:P Miss Sarah Lauren 19:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Hey guys, I have a question. How did I get to my discussion page? Arduin wrote something there and I want to write something there again.. but I dont know how to get back there! Miss Sarah Lauren 18:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. I believe you mean "I wrote something on Arduin's discussion page". :Link :Please observe that that's the other Wiki. Both are independant, contributors who edit both often do so on different user names, and as such we won't always be able to help you with this kind of issue. :Regards, A F K When 18:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :In case I'm wrong: Your discussion page ("talk page") on the other Wiki. :Oh, and I'm sorry if I came down on you a little strong, I'm not at all angry or annoyed. :I purely wanted to inform you both wikis are independant of each other. A F K When 18:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Its alright ^.^ thanks guys Miss Sarah Lauren 07:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Hi. My apologies. On GuildWiki you must archive old comments. In relation to this I've had to revert this change. If you think about it, it's sort of unfair to pretend comments made by other people never happened - without their consent. If you've any questions at all on archiving please just let me know. Cheers. A F K When 19:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I thought that was only a policy on the official wiki, and merely a guideline here. Archiving is encouraged, but we've always believed you can do whatever you want to your own userspace - within reason. --Macros 20:14, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::According to Mendel on IRC consensus only weighs in favour of that in matters of vandalism, NPA, etc. A F K When 20:19, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and btw, I'd agree with that. I'm not personally a fan of my comments being lolremoved for no reason at all. ::It's not something I'd create a big chinwag over, but I'd be a part of the consensues he alludes to (if I interpreted something he said correctly for once :P) A F K When 20:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm. I never thought we enforced that. Heck, I recall reverting someone that unblanked a page, but that was a (pretty lo(oo(oo))ng) while ago. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: I have no problem with that I just thought, lets make it a bit more easier by removing things that aren't useful anymore now. But I won't remove it anymore, promise :D Miss Sarah Lauren 07:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: There, I made an archive ^.^ I think it's okay now?Miss Sarah Lauren 07:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::When making an archive by copy/paste, you need to click edit and copy the source of the page, not just what you see. Otherwise you don't copy formatting or links, and that's very important for preserving user signatures. —Dr Ishmael 14:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ofcourse, could've known that :\ That's pretty logic /doh Miss Sarah Lauren 16:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) guildwars2 Hey afk I saw you had a timer that is about gw2, do you know when it comes out?:o Miss Sarah Lauren 16:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Please try to keep topics only on one Wiki, on that Wiki. :No I don't, it's a New Years countdown. A F K When 18:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::im confused :/ what topics on what wiki? Miss Sarah Lauren 08:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The timer is on my user page on the Official Guild Wars wiki. It's a completely different website which is independant from this one. I know their objectives are the same, but they're seperate and not every contributor is to be found on both. A F K When 19:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not that that's previously stopped anyone from commenting here on there. However, it's your talkpage and your preference. :) --◄mendel► 21:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: haha alright, I get it ^.^ Miss Sarah Lauren 19:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC)